Ogremon's Honor
Ogremon's Honor is the 47th episode in the series. Summary The DigiDestined are dealing with Puppetmon while Joe and Mimi, who just split from the group are under Leomon's protection from MetalEtemon. Plot synopsis Recap of Etemon's Comeback Tour After Tai and Matt fought each other, Mimi and Joe split from the group when they saved Ogremon and eventually ran into Etemon who digivolved to MetalEtemon since his battle with MetalGreymon on Server. Meanwhile, the others went to ambush Puppetmon at his mansion. Can they succeed in beating the second Dark Master and who is the lion Digimon that Joe, Mimi and Ogremon encountered? Act 1 As SaberLeomon came to save the kids, he led them and Ogremon to a deserted village. As Gomamon pointed to a building, Joe too recognized it as the rundown restaurant where they worked as slaves a while back. Gomamon was disturbed as it was previously near a lake. Act 2 As the gang hid from MetalEtemon, SaberLeomon dedigivolved back into Leomon who explained what happened since being freed from the Black Gears. As he and Ogremon began to fight again, Ogremon quit because of his injured arm. Soon after, Otamamon and Gekomon came out of hiding and recognized Mimi as the Princess. Back with the others, Puppetmon's angry henchmen fought back with some of his 'toys'. Angered, he challenged the DigiDestined to 'follow the leader' which turned out to be an ambush by his RedVegiemon followers. Back at Digitamamon's diner, Otamamon an Gekomon explained that the Dark Masters struck their palace and sent them on the run. Meanwhile, Leomon explained that what happened with Devimon was merely a test of the DigiDestined's abilities. Joe realized that the separation of the DigiDestined might be another type of test. Back at Puppetmon's mansion, three of the Rookies went Champion and fought off the RedVegiemon. Once they broke through, Tai warp-digivolved Agumon to WarGreymon but was strung up. Luckily, Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon and Birdramon and Kabuterimon to their respective Ultimate forms. They freed WarGreymon and destroyed Puppetmon's hammer. Even though Puppetmon couldn't understand what Cherrymon meant by what he said earlier, in a last-ditch effort to kill the DigiDestined, he used his eyes to turn his house into a monster. Act 3 When MetalEtemon found Mimi and Joe, Leomon digivolved to SaberLeomon in order to defend the DigiDestined. Despite the lion's orders to run, Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon to help out. As Ogremon tried to help, MetalEtemon did a powerful blast in an attempt to kill a protective Mimi, but SaberLeomon took the hit. Having reached his limit, Joe digivolved Ikkkakumon to Zudomon who dented MetalEtemon's armor with his hammer, giving SaberLeomon time to finish him off, only to begin dying. As the others had trouble, Puppetmon killed a RedVegiemon in an attempt to escape, only to be cornered by Matt and MetalGarurumon. As Puppetmon tried to set him on the others, he was immune to the string control due to Matt's overcoming temptation and destroyed Puppetmon. After Puppetmon's defeat, Matt left and the forest began to vanish. Act 4 Back with Mimi and Joe, Leomon used the last of his strength to notice that Puppetmon must have been defeated and encourage the DigiDestined to keep going and died. Despite the kids' desires to find Primary Village, Ogremon warned them that it was destroyed by the Dark Masters, urging Mimi to get back to fighting. With that being settled, while the others would face Machinedramon next, Mimi and Joe turned their efforts to gathering allies for the time to face Piedmon. * Matt * Mimi * Joe * Puppetmon * Ogremon * Leomon * MetalEtemon * Otamamon * Gekomon Quotes Tai: "I bet they don't invite Puppetmon to their birthday parties." Sora: "I think it's a good thing that they're finally releasing their hostility." - Tai and Sora are glad Puppetmon's "henchmen" are standing up to him. Mimi: "How come you were hiding? What happened to your palace? Gekomon: "The palace was completely destroyed by those creepy Dark Masters." Otamamon: "Yes, it was horrible. They attacked us for the fun of it. We all had to run for our lives. We were all separated and we've been hiding here ever since." Mimi: "How awful!" Ogremon: "Those guys make me sick! Who do they think the are anyway picking on poor defenseless Digimon? I mean is that fair? Leomon: "The Dark Masters have to be stopped if we expect to survive. I've been searching all this time for you, but it hasn't been easy. The Dark Masters have seen to that. You two have the power to defeat those beasts but you must work together and join forces with the other DigiDestined. Only then will you succeed." Mimi: "Are you saying we wasted our time fighting everyone else? I mean I could have stained my clothes with perspiration." Ogremon: "(Laughs) Listen girly, if you would have fought those guys at the start, you would have broken way more than just a sweat!" Mimi: "Maybe. But what about the good Digimon on File Island who sacrificed themselves to help us? (Cries)" Joe: "Mimi?" Leomon: "This is true." Joe: "What do you mean?" Leomon: "I think that you were brought to File Island to prove that you were capable of working as a team. It could have been a test to make sure that you were the DigiDestined." Palmon: "Did we pass?" Leomon: "You did. I think it makes sense. If Devimon defeated you, you wouldn't have been ready for this bigger challenge. Devimon's power was nothing compared to the Dark Masters. He was merely the beginning, but you've proven yourselves over and over again, beating one evil Digimon after another. You're ready to take on the Dark Masters. Come on, we must find your friends immediately. So tell me, where did they go? We can't do this all alone." Joe: "Some of us needed a timeout from each other. You know how it is." Leomon: "You needed a timeout?" Joe: "Yeah, you can say it's another kind of test." - The Princess Karaoke Digimon explain why they were in the diner incurring Leomon to remind Mimi and Joe of their past victories. Matt: "You're washed up Puppetmon! Nobody's gonna be on your side because you don't care about them." Puppetmon: "I'm still strong! And it doesn't matter what they think. They're still gonna do what I tell them to do!" - Matt is about to defeat Puppetmon Kari: "What's happening?" Izzy: "Now that Puppetmon's been defeated, the forest is disappearing." Tai: "Run! We've got to get out of here and find a safe place." - Matt just defeated Puppetmon, causing the forest to vanish. Mimi: "Leomon, it's me." Palmon: "Come on now!" Gomamon: "Yeah, wake up." Joe: "This stupid toilet paper isn't going to be any good this time." - Mimi and the others try to revive Leomon with Joe knowing he was likely going to die. Leomon: The forest...the forest is disappearing. It's a sign that something positive has happened. Your friends must have defeated Puppetmon. That's good, I expected that they would." - Leomon notices that Puppetmon's gone. Joe: "Mimi, let's go to the Primary Village." Mimi: "Yes, we need help and if what Leomon said is true, we'll meet some old friends there. Wouldn't it be great to see Chuumon and Piximon again?" Joe: "Well then the matter's settled. We're making a trip to find the Primary Village. Alright?" Ogremon: "There's only one problem, it doesn't exist. There isn't anything there. It's a ghost town. It was destroyed after the Dark Masters poisoned it with their evil. No one is left." Mimi (Horrified): "It can't be!" Ogremon: "It will never return to the way it was until the Dark Masters are eliminated." - Mimi and Joe plan on finding Leomon at Primary Village only for Ogremon to tell them the Dark Masters ruined it! Notes & trivia * Debut of SaberLeomon and RedVegiemon * Death of MetalEtemon, Puppetmon and Leomon * Mimi and Joe hide at Digitamamon's Diner from WereGarurumon's Diner in this one. * The Digimon from Princess Karaoke return. * When Leomon dies, Ogremon warns Mimi and Joe about Primary Village's doom to the Dark Masters. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Focusing on Matt Category:Episodes Focusing on Mimi Category:Episodes Focusing on Joe Category:Season 1 Category:Dark Masters Saga Category:Episodes with Digital Allies Category:Episodes with Debut Digimon Category:Episodes with Debut Digivolutions Category:Episodes with Sacrifices